Superman (Kingdom Come)
Summary Superman was an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the doomed planet Krypton and was raised in Smallville, Kansas, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals and possessing incredible powers, Superman was the most highly respected hero on Earth. Over the years, Superman worked in his secret identity of journalist Clark Kent, working for the Daily Planet, and soon fell in love and wed with his fellow reporter Lois Lane. However, tragedy struck for Superman in which he was too late to save his wife and the staff members at the Daily Planet from a gas attack by the Joker. Superman arrived to find that his wife has survived the initial attack due to her concealed gas mask, but suffered a fatal injury to the skull. She survives long enough for her husband to find her dying. Using his x-ray vision he finds that he cannot save her, but Lois makes the visibly murderous and angry Superman promise not to kill the Joker in retribution; he solemnly agreed as she dies. Trying to maintain his faith in humanity, he arrested the Joker, but only for the villain to be killed by a new superhero named Magog. Although Superman had Magog put on trial for his murder, Magog was acquitted for his cold-blooded act as the people accepted him for permanently ridding a very dangerous criminal. This act shattered Superman's faith in general goodness over the general populace's acceptance of murder as a reasonable way to deal with the criminal problem while overtly grown weary of superheroes like Superman whose refusal to kill allowed super-villains to terrorize the populace again and again once they escaped or were paroled. Feeling defeated by the public's perception, Superman gave up his heroic ways and retreated from the world at large by spending his time in the Fortress of Solitude, where he merely observes the acts of humankind rather than acting, until new events inspired his return less than a decade later. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 60s Classification: Kryptonian, Former Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Super Hearing, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, via scaling to his New Earth counterpart), Immunity to Kryptonite Attack Potency: Solar System level (Far, far stronger than his younger New Earth counterpart. Capable of casually one-shotting him). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far faster than regular Post-Crisis Superman, stated to be maybe almost as fast as Wally West ) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Far stronger than Superman (Post-Crisis)) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Completely unharmed by Hercules' attacks, the same Hercules who seconds prior had easily knocked down Post-Crisis Superman) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: An incredible supergenius, every bit as intelligent as his younger counterpart, but holding decades of further experience Weaknesses: Kryptonite and magic still affect him, but nowhere near as much as his Post-Crisis counterpart; kryptonite gas merely caused his eyes to sting. Note: *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. *Respect thread at reddit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League Members Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 4